


Flower Crowns

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: "This always works in the movies!" Jay said in an excited manner. "You make flower crowns for each other and then BOOM, you are in love. I can guarantee this will work!"





	Flower Crowns

It was almost like one of those ‘dream dates’ Jay had described. Of course, it was neither a dream nor a date. For Cole, it was ‘just another day in Ninjago’. Just a normal day outside, making flower crowns with his nindroid friend.

It all seemed like it was going well. After all, Zane seemed to enjoy Cole’s company. The two of them were talking while wrapping flowers around their crowns. There was just one little problem; Cole had no idea how to make flower crowns.

There was no way he would admit it though. First of all, he was the one that suggested it and it would be embarassing. And second, he didn’t want the two of them to stop.

“And this is how tηe Serpantine were trapped in their tombs in the first pla- Um… Cole? Are you listening?”

“What?” Suddenly, Cole snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. “Of course! Yeah, I am! Sorry, I just… Zoned out for a second.”

“Oh.” Zane looked at the metalic crown in Cole’s hands. There were only three flowers poorly wrapped around it. “Judging from the progress you’ve made on your crown, it appears you haven’t been listening for a long time.”

“N-No!” Cole gasped. “I promise, I’ve been paying attention it’s just that… I don’t… Really know how to make flower crowns… Heh.”

Zane tilted his head in confusion. “Then why did you suggest making them in the first place? If you wanted to spend time together, both of us should be enjoying this.”

“But Jay said this would help with bonding- I mean! I _am_ having fun!” And he was. Cole enjoyed every moment.

“‘Help with bonding’? Cole, what are you-”

“T-Teach me how to make flower crowns!” Cole interrupted Zane, hoping to get him to ignore his last comment.

The nindroid cracked a smile. “Is that why you asked me to make them with you? You wanted me to teach you?”

“Um…” Cole saw Zane’s misassumption as a way to get out of the awkward situation. “Y-Yeah! Sure!”

“Hm, alright then.” Zane agreed. “Here.”

Zane grabbed a flower with one hand and Cole’s crown with the other. He carefully showed him how to wrap the flower around it without damaging it. He looked so focused when he explained things. Cole always found that about him incredibly cute.

“Think you got it?” Zane asked, handing Cole his crown back.

Cole nodded. “I think so…”

The master of earth tried to mimic Zane’s moves. Surprisingly, it worked out just fine. “Huh. This isn’t so difficult, after all!”

“See?” Zane smiled. “Come on, you can finish this.”

And that’s what happened. For the next fifteen minutes, Cole focused on completing his task. Zane carefully studied him as he did so. Cole cursed the warm feeling inside his stomach that appeared every time he glanced at Zane. ‘Why is he looking at me with that expression?’ he wondered.

“Teaching you how to braid flowers around crowns is one thing but I am not sure if that was what Jay had in mind when he told you it would ‘help with bonding’.” Zane finally broke the silence.

Cole felt his whole body freeze. “You, eh, heard that?”

Zane smiled. “I did. Is there anything more I should know about it?”

Cole gasped. He looked down at the crown in his hands and braided one last flower around it. The earth ninja placed it on Zane’s head. “Here…”

Zane’s mouth formed a circle as he tried to look up at his head. It quickly changed to a curved line; a grin. He proceeded to place his own crown on Cole’s head.

Cole’s face was immediately turned to red. “Z-Zane…”

“It suits you.” Zane commented, giggling.

“You think?” Cole shyly asked and earned a nod from Zane. “It makes you look cuter too.”

“Really?” Zane chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you think so.”

Their evening continued on just like that. Cracking little jokes, messing around with each other, and, to keep the purpose of their meeting to life, making flower crowns for the rest of the team. Cole couldn’t be happier.

Maybe Jay’s idea wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
